The Lost Episode of Soul Eater: Love, Trust, and Corruption?
by mitzuni
Summary: Crona. Friend or Foe? Will he betray Death City again? Can Soul save Maka? Will Lord Death (Shinigami) have the answers? Can spirit survive? Will MAKA have regrets mistreating her father? Will Soul find the love he wants? So many questions! Read to get the answers. You know you want to. . (Still don't know what the ratings mean) rated m for muhaha.
1. Embarresment

Crona's POV

_Will they accept me? What if I'm a freak to them? Will they forgive me for what I've done? What if Medusa comes back?! I don't know how to deal with this! _

Crona's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey! Watch where your going!"

Crona fell and his food fell on top of him.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Maka.

_I cant believe that just happened! And in front of maka! She probably embarrassed of me..._

Maka stared at him in rage, but not raged at him. Maka was furious.

She clenched her fist and yelled at the random kid.

"What's wrong with you!? Cant you see he's knew here!?"

" Yeah." replied the guy who just so happened to one of soul's friends.

_Maka's yelling at him. Am I suppose to do something!? I don't know how to deal with_ this.

The whole time soul was watching in the back-round and he knew what was coming next.

"Nitzuko! Ruuuuuu-" Soul voice was interrupted by a maka chop.

Maka cleaned crona up then helped him up.

"I'm sorry all this had to happen. Come on, I'll take you to class."

_Why is Maka so nice to me? Why did she help me? Why did she stick up for me? Did I do something to deserve all this? I really don't know how to deal with this..._

"Crona?" maka asked. " We're here." "Oh yeah right!" crona stuttered.


	2. Trust

Souls POV

_What's with Maka?Crona can handle treats him like a new-born way she reacted in the cafeteria was so was stupid for sassing maka like I wonder whats going threw both of their comes maka now. I guess I'll talk to her..._

" I cant believe that guy! Soul how can you stand him?!" Maka screamed.

" Maka calm down." _Wow she's pretty mad...~snickering~_

" Soul you think this is funny!?

GUYS ARE SUCH JEEERRRKKKSS!

MAAAAKKKKAAA CHOP!" maka screamed and slammed a book into his head.

_Damnit woman!_

" WTH MAKA!? HOW CAN YOU TRUST CRONA ANYWAY?" soul asked.

Maka tilted her head in shock.

"Soul what do you mean?" Maka was confused.

" Maka are you serious? You don't remember what he's done!?

He split me open and gave me black blood!

He drove the professor insane!

Maka don't tell me you forgot!?"Soul yelled.

_WTH Maka! Have you gone insane?!_

" I forgave him... We cant dwell on the past.

Plus medusa made him do that stuff anyway." maka mumbled.

"Well regardless you treat him like a new-born baby.

Crona can handle himself. You worry to much about him...

Crona doesn't take care of you the way I do.

I still don't trust him though.

He might hurt you."

soul said with water in his eyes.

_Why cant she just stay away from him? He's gonna hurt her! I love her to much!_

" Soul? Soul you are okay aren't you?" maka asked.

Before she could react soul pulled her into a hug and cried.

"Maka I love you and I need you.

Why cant you stay away from him?

He's gonna hurt you and I know it.

I cant bare seeing you around him.

You don't know what he'll do next.

You mean everything to me and don't wanna risk you.

Maka Albarn I love you."

Maka was stunned as tears rushed down her face.

"Soul?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied trying his best not to cry.

" I love you too but you gotta let me handle this myself ok?

You gotta let me go.

You know I need you and you'll know exactly when that time is ok?" Maka said.

_Maka I'll never leave your side! I'll always be there._

"Fine, but remember when that time comes I'll be there quick to protect you."

Soul claimed as he embraced her again.

"ok." maka said with relief.


	3. I told you so

in Maka's POV

_I never knew soul loved me that much._

_ I love him too but is he jealous of crona? _

_Is he jealous that I worry more about crona than him?_

_Crona has done some wrong things in the past but we can't dwell on the past._

_Still though, soul is right. I can't trust Crona, but I cant abandon him... Hey? Where is Crona going? Who is he talking to? Could it be Medusa!? No there's no way... I'll just follow him then. _

"Hello Crona. Its nice seeing you again."

_Oh my shinigami! Its Erika! Soul was right! Wait.. What is she holding? I gotta get closer..._ "

Oh! Hello Erika! Nice to see you too!" Crona said.

" Lady Medusa has a task for you... We need you to get this black blood in the professor.

Can you manage that?" Erika crocked.

" Uh! Uh! I don't know about this..." crona confessed.

_Crona don't._

"Why not crona? Don't tell me you've grown attached to this pathetic school?" Erika questioned.

" But what about my friends? W-wont they be mad at me?" crona stuttered.

" They're not you friends crona.

All the things you've done?

They would never forgive you, so let this be a taste of revenge.

But still, I'll have to report to lady Medusa that you abandoned her, exspecially in her current state." Erika hissed

. " Ok! Ok! I'll do it! Just don't tell lady Medusa..."

_Crona you little! I'm gonna- _"What was that!?" Crona yelled.

"Well it looks like we have a academy spy with us." Erika crocked.

" I'm no spy. Crona how could you? How could you betray our trust like that? Poisoning the professor with you black blood." I said as I looked down.

Then Erika jumped oon top of me struggling to tie me down.

Then we both yelled " Crona! Help!" then ran to the aid..

... of Erika, and took me to Medusa's lair. _Damn! What am I surpose to do now? I know. I'll bite myself to make myself bleed so soul can follow my trail. _" Gaaahhh!" I screamed. "Why are you screaming? No one can save you now." Erika crooked. "That's what you think." I remarked. " Poor stupid Maka! Ahahahahaha!" Ragnorok laughed as he appeared.


	4. Rage

Souls POV

_Where the hell is maka? Oh I forgot. She's taking her evening walk. Wait.. Maka never takes this long she should be here by now. I better go look for her. Great. Here comes blackstar. The last thing I need is to deal with the godly idiot. _"Hey blackstar? You seen Maka round?" I said. "No. Me and my godliness have more important things to do." Blackstar stated._ Here he goes with that godly crap again. Where's a Maka chop when you need one... _"Thanks anyway..." I said as I walked down the hall. _I bet Maka probably got herself in some trouble. If it has anything to deal with Crona i'm gonna kill that bastard! _


	5. Restraint

Maka's POV

_Where the- Wait. Im at medusa lair. I must have lost consciousness on the way here. Where's soul? He must not have picked up my trail. I guess I gotta figure out how to get outta this... _" Why hello maka. Isnt nice you here?" Medusa hissed._ yeah right. I'd rather die. That's probably what's gonna happen anyway._ " What do you want with me medusa? Whatever it is you better hurry up and do it." I claimed. " Why such a rush to die? Your life is that bad? Let me kill you to ease the pain. How should I kill you fast or slow? Better than that I'll let crona kill you." _Crona that traitor. Im gonna beat the hell outta you literally. I'll probably die in the process but im not giving up without a good fight._" I will get a chance to fight wont I medusa?" I demanded. " Of course." she hissed. Just then someone rushed in. It was soul. " Maka!" he screamed. " Soul." I said as I gazed at him. " Soul stay outta of it for a second I was just about to get my revenge on crona!" I said as I jumped and punched crona in the face. "Waaaaah!" he said as he fell. " Well isn't that a lot of anger. How about this. You die and soul can kill crona in your place. I'll let him live for now." Medusa hissed deviously. _What is this about? Leting soul live? She thinks im that stupid! _" Medusa I know your lying. Once I die your gonna kill soul before he gets the first punch!" I yelled. " Oh contraire Maka. I couldn't dare resist a good fight between your weak, determined, angry weapon, or a strong black-blooded wimp. Honestly Maka, I think soul would win. Crona isn't so 'head-strong' as he should be. Crona should use this as a chance to prove if he is loyal or disgrace to his own mother. Beside I could always kill soul another day. When the time is right." medusa hissed as she glared at crona. " Medusa your heartless! You would say that about your own son? I don't care how horrible he is. That's not right!" I snapped. " So Maka. Whats your decision? Hmm?" Medusa questioned. _I have to make the decision._ " I choose to switch with soul." I sighed. " What!? Maka no!" Soul sceamed trying to get to me as he was retrained. " Soul please. Your a great partner and a great friend and I love you. I don't want you getting hurt because of me anymore. Beside you've done enough already. Thank you. It will all be fine. Remember I love you Soul Eater Evans." I said as they hung me ever a pot of boiling black blood. _Wth? What are they trying to do besides kill me!? _" Maka! No! PLEase! I Love you. Let that be me. Maka!" He yelled. " soul." I whisper under my breath as im lower closer to the pot.


	6. Not Peaceful or Evil?

Maka's POV

_We have to hurry and get to Shinigami!_

_ This is an emergency!_

_ This isn't possible! T-This doesn't make any sense!_

" Hurry Soul! We don't have time to slow down! This is an EMERGANCY!" I say as I drag him as a run.

" I'm coming Maka! GOSH! Slow down!" Soul says as he frowns.

_Thank heavens. We're here._

We run through the empty hallways of the school to the death room...

To find he wasn't there.

" GAAAAAAAAAH! W-WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S SHINIGAMI!?" I scream.

_Seriously! Where is he! Now is not the time to not be here!_

" I don't k-" I interrupted soul as I said " Come on Soul. We gotta get to Kidd's how as soon as possible!"

I grabbed Soul's hand and ran.

" MAKA SLOW DOWN!" Soul protested.

" Ugh" I sighed in annoyance.

_WTH IS GOING ON!? Where's shinigami?_

_ Why wasn't he in the death room?_

_ So many questions... There's the gallows mansion!_

" NYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" I yell kicking the door down symmetrically for the first time.

" WHERE. IS. SHINIGAMI. This is an emergency!" I demand.

" Yeah... There's some pretty messed up stuff. And by messed up, I mean unnatural on a huge scale."

Soul said running behind me out of breathe.

" Hey! Haya! How's it goin?" Shinigami said in his usual tone.

_Oh mu(MY) garsh.. Why cant he be serious for once._

_" _Something occurred. THIS IS AN EMERGANCY." I said in the most serious voice possible.

" Yeah take a look." Soul said as he took the soul out his pocket.

" We were at medusa's castle and we were fighting _Crona_.

We got 'em in the gut and he was done, but the thing is his soul is GRAY.

It's surpose to be red or blue." he continued.

" Oh my. I've never seen this before. We're gonna have to go to Stein for this one." Shinigami said.

" I agree. Lets go!" I said.

" I'll takes us there on my flying jets. Hold on tight." Shinigami said as he scoped us up and broke threw the roof.

" Ahhh! Oh. My. Gosh. It's so beautiful. I've never seen death city like this before, soul." I said in amazement.

" I know. It's even better cause it's with you." He said smirking in my direction.

" Thanks Soul." I said blushing in a really deep red.

"Hehehe (snickering)" Shinigami snickered.

" What's so funny?" I ask in confusion.

" Aww you two love birds. Soul your a brave charming young man.

Spirit's gonna kill you before you two get married, and that means you gotta deal with spirit even more than I do.

That takes guts Soul. Guts that I don't have." Shinigami said.

I blushed harder than before, but then stopped.

" What do you mean die before marriage!?" I yelled loud enough for the city to hear.

" Didn't you hear me?

I said your father's gonna kill soul before you get the chance to get married." Shinigami said landing in front of steins lab.

_STUPID PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IM GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON SOUL!_

" Lets go in." Soul said taking my hand.

"Ok." I said.

" Oh and maka one other thing..." he continued.

" Yeah Soul? What is it?" I asked looking in his eyes.

" Um... Will you be my girlfriend?" he said with blush on his face.

" Of course Soul." I said hugging him with tear running from my eye.

" Sorry to break this moment up but we have a crisis on our hands." Shinigami declared.

" Oh sorry." We said together blushing as we walked in.

" Man it's hot in her- WTH! SPIRIT WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS!?" Soul yelled.

" And WITH BLAIR!" I yelled.

" SHUT UP SOUL! Maka its not what you-" spirit was interrupted with a huge encyclopedia in the head.

" STUPID PAPA! FIRST YOU EMBARRIS ME PUBLICLY, ATTEMPT TO KILL MY PARTNER, AND NOW YOU HOOKING UP WITH BLAIR!? AHHHHHH! MEEGGAA MAAAKAAA CHOP!"

I hitting him with each word, but the last hurt the most.

" Maka-chan its not what you think. Its very hot in here as you see so your father decided to take his shirt off." Blair explained.

" Oh." I said feeling a little sorry. " He still deserved it though." I pouted.

" Oh My Gosh Maka! I think you killed him!" Soul yelled.

" He's fine." I declared.

" Maka, no he's not." Soul said at my father's side.

" Oh no." I said running to him.

" Professor Stein! Professor Stein! Help! I think I killed my father! He's not moving!" I screamed with tears.

" Settle down. Settle down. Let's see... Maka apparently you put your father in a coma.

Learn not to Maka chop people so much." Stein said falling out his chair.

" Get him to a hospital!" I scolded.

" No. I'll just give him this for now.

You've come for far more important reasons, judging by the fact that you brought lord death." stein said.

" Yes we have. Maka, Soul explain the situation and give him the soul." shinigami insisted.

" Here. We were at medusa's castle fighting crona. We killed him, but the thing is his soul is GRAY.

It's surpose to be red or blue isn't it?" soul question giving him the soul.

" Yes it soul. This is a rare event.

Appariently crona's life has been so twisted and mislead between trust, betrayal, good, and bad, his soul is gray from from all the madness inside him.

This is very unlikely to happen again in the future." stein concluded.

" So what do we do with it?" Soul questioned.

" I'll lock it away. This thing is unpredictable. This is worse than the kishin." Shinigami declared as he took the soul from stein.

" Now. Let's get spirit here to a hospital. Shinigami said.


	7. A Love Rediscovered

Soul's POV

3 Weeks Later...

_Wow. Maka's looking good today. It's good she my girlfriend._

_Great now I sound like her pedophile of a father. I wonder how he's doing? _

_He hates me. I know it, but it doesn't hurt to check up on him..._

" Hey Maka? We should go check up on your father. It's been three weeks now.

I'm gonna call everyone so we can all go together." I said.

" O-oh. Ok." she stuttered.

" What's wrong Maka?" I ask.

" Soul I wanna see papa but I'm scared." she confessed.

" Maka why would you be scared?" I questioned hugging her.

" Soul he hates me. I know he does. He finally hates me. I almost killed him this time.

He had less than an inch of life left.

What if he's dead? I never got to say sorry.

He hates me. I deserve it." She said crying in my shirt.

_Wow. Maka's never been this way when speaking of her father._

" It will be ok." I said hugging her closer to my heart.

"Go get ready. I'm gonna call the others so we can go." I continued.

At the hospital...

" Hey guys. Hey Nigus."

I say waving with one hand and Maka's in the other.

" Hello soul. You guys here to check up on spirit? Right this way."

Nigus said leading us down the hall.

" Do you guys know when he'll wake up?" I asked.

" Sadly Soul, no." she said leaving the room.

_Wow. What's gonna happen now-_

" Papa! I'm so sorry for how I treated you!

I'm a horrible daughter and I don't know if you do or ever did love me but I'm so sorry!

I know you hate me and I deserve it!"

Maka said crying into her sleeping father's chest.

" I don't hate you Maka and I never will." Spirit said with a smirk across his awakened face.

" PAPA! I thought you were dead." Maka said sniffling.

" Well I'm not cause I can't leave my Maka unprotected." He said with a warm smile bigger than before.

" I love you papa." Maka said hugging him tight.

" I love you too Maka." he said rubbing her head.

_This is a moment we'll never forget._

_ Maybe Maka will start to treat her father better._

" It's good to have you back spirit." I said with my usual smirk.

" Thanks Soul" he said with more a 'smirk' than a smile.

" Papa?" Maka said lifting away from her father, and coming toward me.

" Yes Maka?" he answered.

" Papa, now that I've accepted your love, you have to accept mine

. My love for Soul." she continued as she held my hand.

_Oh God. Here he goes again._

" WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAT?! YOU STUPID ALBINO BOY!

YOU SEDUCED MY DAUGHTER SO YOU CAN HAVE AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED HER!

IM GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed as he was restrained by a push of a button.

_THANK GOD FOR THAT BUTTON!_

" Papa please!" she yelled as she begun to cry.

" Soul didn't seduce me. I loved him ever since we met.

Plus soul doesn't treat me the way he use to!

Soul loves me papa! He loves me.

So can you please accept it papa? Please?

This is 1 of 2 things you can do to make me happy." she continued while slowing her sobbing.

" Besides if Soul does anything rude I'll MEGA MAKA CHOP him." she said rubbing the spine of a book.

_Yeah. I'll be sure to watch for that._

" Soul Eater Evans you better treat my daughter better than yourself, and protect her with you life.

If anything happens to Maka Albarn, I swear I will stop at nothing to kill you and make you suffer."

he said glaring at me.

"Thank you Mr. Albarn Sir!" I said hugging Maka tight.


	8. Byes!

**Hey Guys! ^_^ **

**Thanks for reading the story. **

**Give me some reviews so I can make my legend better.**

**Shout out to my real friends: (YOU KNOW WHO U R)**

** the domo lovers, the smurfs, the ones with the last name Mc. Donald, the Bronies, and the straight up weird people.**

**I will make more stories. **

**If you didn't like this one...**

**DEAL WITH IT. -_-**

**HAVE A WEIRD DAY! ^_^**


End file.
